Logan Lerman
|luogo di nascita = Beverly Hills |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} Logan Lerman è un attore statunitense, molto conosciuto per aver recitato nel film Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Lerman ha iniziato ad apparire in alcuni spot pubblicitari negli anni novanta, mentre nel 2000 inizia ad apparire sul grande schermo e in alcune serie televisive. Ha recitato nella serie tv Jack & Bobby (2004-2005), nel film The Butterfly Effect (2004) e Hoot (2006). Ha poi recitato nel western Quel treno per Yuma, nel thriller Number 23 e nella commedia Ti presento Bill. Biografia Giovinezza Logan Lerman nacque a Beverly Hills, California. Sua madre, Lisa Goldman, è la sua manager e suo padre, Larry Lerman, è un uomo d'affari. Ha due fratelli,Lindsey e Lucas, ed ha frequentato la Beverly Hills High School. La sua famiglia è ebrea. :partially translated into English in this link La sua famiglia possiede l'azienda Lerman & Son, fondata in Europa nel 1915 dal bisnonno Jacob e trasferitasi negli Stati Uniti a causa dell'avvento del Nazismo. Il bisnonno materno era presidente della loggia B'nai B'rith di Los Feliz, Los Angeles. Nel 2010 ha iniziato a studiare creative writing alla New York University. Lerman si è definito ossessionato dal cinema, e di essere stato "scolpito" dai film http://www.girl.com.au/logan-lerman-percy-jackson-lightning-thief.htm. Ha espresso interesse nello scrivere, produrre e dirigere. Wes Anderson, Stanley Kubrick, David Fincher e Peter Bogdanovich sono alcuni fra i suoi registi preferiti e ha citato American Beauty, Prossima fermata: paradiso e Se mi lasci ti cancello come alcuni fra i suoi film preferiti http://www.cinemaspy.com/Interviews/Exclusive-Logan-Lerman-Talks-My-One-and-Only-and-Gamer/3043. Carriera di attore Logan Lerman ha dichiarato di avere una grande passione per il mondo del cinema fin da piccolo. È apparso in alcuni spot pubblicitari negli anni novanta, ed ha esordito sul grande schermo nel 2000 nel film Il patriota, dove interpreta uno dei figli più piccoli del personaggio interpretato da Mel Gibson. Lo stesso anno ha recitato in What Women Want - Quello che le donne vogliono, interpretando il personaggio di Gibson da piccolo. L'apparizione seguente di Lerman è stata nel film I ragazzi della mia vita (2001). Nel 2004 ha recitato nel film The Butterfly Effect, interpretando una versione più giovane del personaggio di Ashton Kutcher. La sua interpretazione nel film tv A Painted House del 2003 gli ha fatto vincere un Young Artist Award. Nel 2004 ha recitato nella serie televisiva Jack & Bobby, interpretando Robert "Bobby" McCallister, destinato a diventare Presidente degli Stati Uniti d'America. La serie gli ha fatto vincere un altro Young Artist Award. Logan Lerman ha poi recitato in Hoot (2006), dove ha interpretato il protagonista Roy Eberhardt. Per questo film ha conquistato il suo terzo Young Artist Award. Nel 2007, Lerman è apparso in Number 23, dove ha interpretato Robin Sparrow, figlio del personaggio di Jim Carrey, Walter Sparrow. Lo stesso anno ha recitato nel western Quel treno per Yuma, dove ha impersonato William Evans, il figlio del personaggio di Christian Bale; Lerman ha ricevuto delle buone critiche per la sua performance, e venne nuovamente nominato per un Young Artist Award, premio che però questa volta non vinse. Nel 2008 ha recitato nella commedia Ti presento Bill e nel 2009 nel film Gamer, interpretando Simon, un adolescente appassionato di videogiochi. Nell'estate del 2009, Lerman ha avuto un ruolo di protagonista insieme a Renée Zellweger nella commedia My One and Only, interpretando la giovane versione di George Hamilton - un aspirante scrittore, che decide di accompagnare sua madre e suo fratello in giro per il paese, allo scopo di trovare un nuovo compagno per la madre. Logan Lerman ha recitato nel 2010 nel film Percy Jackson e gli dei dell'Olimpo: Il ladro di fulmini, nel ruolo del protagonista Percy. Il film è basato sull'omonimo romanzo di Rick Riordan. Lerman ha firmato per produrre altri due film della saga, ma ha confessato che gli piacerebbe essere il protagonista in tutti e cinque. Lerman è rappresentato dalla Endeavor Agency. Interpreterà D'Artagnan nella versione in 3D del film I tre moschettieri, per la regia di Paul W.S. Anderson, girato tra l'agosto e il novembre del 2010. Lerman è stato scelto per il ruolo senza un'audizione. Nel 2010 è apparso in "Change the Odds", un annuncio pubblicitario per la Stand Up to Cancer insieme a Dakota Fanning, Zac Efron, Andrew Garfield e altri attori. Curiosità Logan Lerman è molto amico dell'attore Dean Collins, , con il quale ha recitato in Jack & Bobby; sono rimasti buoni amici anche dopo la cancellazione della serie, e hanno lavorato di nuovo insieme in Hoot. Nel loro tempo libero, lavorano e producono piccoli video, che vengono editi su Youtube nel loro canale "monkeynuts1069". Nel 2006 Collins e Lerman hanno formato una band, gli Indigo, con il musicista Daniel Pashman; Collins è il cantante, Lerman suona la tastiera e la chitarra, e Pashman suona la batteria.http://www.myspace.com/weareindigo. Lerman inoltre suona anche il pianoforte. É alto 1.73 m. Ha due cani. Filmografia *''Il patriota'' (The Patriot) (2000) *''What Women Want - Quello che le donne vogliono'' (What Women Want) (2000) *''I ragazzi della mia vita'' (Riding in Cars with Boys) (2001) *''The Flannerys'' (2003) Film TV *''A Painted House'' (2003) Film TV *''10-8: Officers on Duty, nell'episodio "Badlands" (2003) *The Butterfly Effect(The Butterfly Effect) (2004) *Jack & Bobby'' (Jack & Bobby) (2004-2005) Serie TV *''Hoot'' (Hoot) (2006) *''Number 23'' (The Number 23) (2007) *''Quel treno per Yuma'' (3:10 to Yuma) (2007) *''Ti Presento Bill'' (Bill) (2007) *''My One and Only'' (My One and Only) (2009) *''Gamer'' (Gamer) (2009) *''Percy Jackson e gli dei dell'Olimpo: Il ladro di fulmini'' (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief) (2010) *''I tre moschettieri'' (The Three Musketeers) (2011) *''Noi siamo infinito'' (The Perks of Being a Wallflower) (2012) *''Writers'' (Writers) (2012) Note Lerman, Logan Lerman, Logan Lerman, Logan Lerman, Logan